Hikounin Kamen Akibarider
by Delphi913
Summary: Through a series of circumstances, uncontrollable by them, our favorite delusional heroes get pulled into a merchandise-generating corporate tie-in. Can they survive, and who is this new ally that comes to their assistance?


**A/N: Well there I go again, writing another story when I should be focusing on my own. Anyway, I knew I wanted to write something like this the moment Takuma showed up. I'll not be using him, though, and in an unusual move from me, I'm creating an OC specifically because I thought of a name gag for him. Apologies if that bothers you; trust me, I'd use an official character if my OC's name was not so thoroughly jammed in my head.**

 **Disclaimer: Both Super Sentai and Kamen Rider, official and unofficial, belong to Toei Co.**

"Speech" / _'Thoughts'_

* * *

 **Back Alley (Akihabara, Japan)**

* * *

"Eh? Two Akagis?" uttered a strange yellow-haired woman dressed as a cat.

"Just what's going on?!" her red-jacketed companion yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

Standing before the two of them was what appeared to be an exact replica of the strangely passionate man, Nobuo Akagi. Said replica had dragged him and his friend and partner in delusional combat, Moegi Yumeria, on a wild goose chase across the city. They'd been tracking him across all of their usual places, and found their friends and colleagues charmed by him, much to Akagi's dismay, especially in the case of Sayaka. Finally, they'd been able to corner him an alley way where they happened upon this amazing discovery.

The copy-Akagi simply chuffed at him before his entire form liquefied and morphed into an intimidating creature. Its bulky body was covered in green scales and a hood covered its horrifying face which resembled a smiling skeleton holding its fingers inside its eye sockets.

The pair gasped and backed up in response to its transformation.

"What is that? Another Chief Clerk?" Akagi exclaimed.

"Akagi-san! Let's do it, nya!" Yumeria called out, holding up an Aoi figure of the extremely popular anime, Nijiyome Gakuen Z-Cune Aoi.

These were the MMZ-01s, also known as the Moe Moe Z-Cunes, the devices that allowed them to communicate with their home base and transform into the real-life super heroes, the Akibarangers!

"Y-Yeah," he replied, getting out his own figure, "I can't just let this guy impersonate me!"

They crossed the figure down across their bodies before holding it directly in front of them... only to find the aforementioned creature heading straight for them, claw out.

"Hey, you can't do that!" Akagi hollered heatedly, pointing at the creature, "It's common knowledge that the monster can't attack while the heroes are transforming!"

He didn't have time to say more as the pair had to roll out of the way of a swipe.

" **Juu Mousou!"** he yelled out the transformation phrase as he pulled the trigger on the handle of the figure.

"Ah!" Moegi grunted as she rolled out of the way of another slash from the creature's claws.

" **Juu Mousou!"** she called out as well, following Akagi's actions, causing the figure to fold up into its gun form.

 **ZuKyuun~!**

* * *

 **World of Delusions**

* * *

 _Within 0.5 seconds, our heroes are transported into the World of Delusions. Here, they channel their Delusion Power through the Moe Moe Z-Cune allowing them to form the suits and superhuman abilities that allow them to battle in their minds. They are the warriors that fight for the good of all otaku and to protect the franchises they love from being ruined by the evils of corporate marketing. They are... the AKIBARANGERS!_

Instantly, they were transported to an entirely different location. It was the kind of field that was safe for various amounts of stunt work to take place without disrupting the populace of nearby towns. Here they stood, facing the same creature as before, who looked suitably confused at the change in scenery, but still did not speak a word on it.

"Alright!" Akagi, now turned Akibared, said, "For evil doppelgangers, I'd recommend Neziranger."

"AKIBA-RED!"

"You know what, I'm feeling fired up today, so, no rants!"

"AKIBA-YELLOW!"

Things went deadly silent, even as the multicolored pyrotechnics exploded behind them. Even the kaijin could feel the tension crackling in the air. Yumeria sensed something right next to her and turned her head slightly to see Red standing directly next to her.

"Yuuko-san..." he said, looking directly at her.

"Nya?"

"Yuuko..." This time he began crouching and contorting his body into a smaller shape.

"Akagi..." She began poking his shoulder to see if he was alright.

"YOU FINALLY DID IIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!" he suddenly exploded, screaming up to the sky. After a moment of realization, Yumeria immediately joined in his celebration, jumping repeatedly while holding hands. "YAY! YAY! YAY!"

Their festivities were ruined, however, when an object impacted them at high speed, knocking them into the air. Before they could hit the ground, they received several more hits from just about every direction they could imagine before they finally caught sight of their seemingly invisible attacker. When they looked up, they saw the same creature that they'd neglected before exiting a state of super acceleration.

"Ah, he's super fast! If only Blue Flash were here!"

"What should we do, Akagi-san?! He's too strong, nya! I can't..stand up!"

All of a sudden, a voice rang out from just outside the battlefield; one that would provide their salvation.

"Well, you let your guard down, but luckily for you, this happens to be a crossover..."

Red and Yellow both gazed in the direction of the voice to find a young-looking, dark-haired man standing nearby. He was dressed in jeans and a black, sleeveless leather vest over a white shirt. He was currently cracking his kid-glove garbed knuckles.

"...and you should know that when a crossover monster defeats the franchise heroes, that sets the death flag by the crossover hero."

"Hey, he's right," Red confirmed, just managing to sit up.

"But just who is he, nya?" Yellow added, doing the same.

Their mystery savior pointed directly at them. "You're the ones who fight by turning pain into strength, aren't you?"

"Ah... yes?"

"I to," he said, holding up what looked like a small robot action figure, "hold that virtue."

He held his right arm, which held the figure, across his chest as he brought his left hand to his waist.

" **Hen... Shin!"**

With that utterance, and the inheritance of a legacy engraved deep within his heart, he slotted the robot figure onto a strange belt on his waist, causing it to fold up into a buckle-like form.

 **Ottoke! OTTOKE! DOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**

Brimming with power, the buckle popped open at the center, revealing a small, spinning turbine, and bisecting his body with a line of energy. With the passage of each second, the line expanded across his entire body, changing him into a form beyond his mortal coil. When the light cleared, an odd, armored figure was revealed. Between his stocky proportions; segmented, insectoid eyes; bright colors; and exaggerated chest plate and antennae, he looked like a strange cross of a humanoid bug and a super robot.

"I'll only say this once for the folks at home," he said, striking a pose.

" **Hikounin Kamen Akiba...RIDAAAAAHHHH!"**

As various explosions took place behind him, much to the surprise and dismay of the Rider himself, the kaijin took off at super speed, sensing its imminent destruction.

Turning his attention back toward his foe, Rider laughed out loud at its feeble attempts to confuse him. "Trying to win, Worm? Think again; Never underestimate the power of a set flag," he spoke casually, holding out an arm in front of him, crossing into the beast's path.

Sure enough, the Worm hit his arm head on... and landed face-first, several feet away.

"As if you stood a chance. I'm the most powerful one there is!"

"That's right," a low voice called out. Everybody shifted their view to find a man clad in red and silver armor with a large red beetle horn sticking off the front of his blue, segmented visor.

"Ah!" Rider shouted excitedly, pumping a fist in the air, "Tendou-san?! An official rider has come too?!"

The beetle-armored man pointed skyward as he addressed his unofficial brethren. "Remember what Grandmother said: 'Make the world revolve around you; it's more fun to think that way.'"

Before continuing, Rider cleared his throat and spoke in a much calmer voice. "Of course, Tendou-san. I'll always take your grandmother's wise words to heart."

With that, the man known as Tendou lowered his hand to point at Rider. "Then take my power and use it to walk the path of heaven."

"OK!" he yelled, holding his fist up in the air.

 **KABUTO POWER**

In an instant, Tendou converted into red light and flowed into his fist. The triangular armor plate, covering his fist, gained a strange symbol that resembled a kabutomushi with the word "ZECT" written in the middle. In addition, his legs became covered in red, beetle-themed armor.

By this time, the Worm had gotten back up and entered hyper speed again, however, Rider had a counter for him.

 **Clock Up**

In a flash, he became just as fast, if not faster than the Worm, and to their perspective, he destroyed the monster within three seconds.

Despite that, to him, he'd exchanged many blows with the creature until he knocked him into the air with a powerful right hook. Rushing to the end point of the kaijin's trajectory, he pressed a button on his buckle.

"Rider... Kick." **RIDER KICK**

A surge of electricity burst forth from his belt and flowed down through his body. Lifting his leg off the ground, he delivered a dynamic spinning kick which connected with the Worm's abdomen at the exact moment the voltage reached his right foot, transferring all of the destructive energy into the beast and causing him to detonate from the inside out.

* * *

 **Back Alley**

* * *

With the battle over, everyone's transformation's canceled, delivering them back to the alley. The rangers, however, were met with a big surprise. Standing just in front of where they'd entered the world of their minds was none other than the Rider they'd encountered.

"Weren't expecting me to show up for more than an episode were you?" he said with a smile, "Well, sometimes a crossover can last for a multi-episode arc, so the producers can create cross-promotional material."

"Right again," Akagi replied, putting his "serious" face on, "but then just who are you?"

"Well, considering that you're an unofficial series, you obviously can't cross over with an official series. So, naturally you'd have to be crossed over with an unofficial series."

"Well," Yumeria caught his attention, trying to draw the conversation away from corporate politics, "What's your name anyway?"

Suddenly, the man before them got very serious.

"Grandmother said this... 'In the village of flowers; the ruler of the family'," he said, pointing towards the sky, "Hanamura... Kouji..."

 **A/N: I want to be very clear right now. I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS. I completely acknowledge that I do not have the knowledge or dedication to Toei's Tokusatsu series to pull this kind of story off. If anyone wants to take over, I'd be happy to offer the ideas contained within. Feel free to use them as your own.**

 **I'd like to go over a few things, though, so bear with me:**

 **The reason I went with an OC rather than just going with Takuma, or another official character, was due to the name. Now, forgive me if I'm completely wrong here, as I know very little of the Japanese language, but a certain spelling of the name Kouji includes the symbol for "inago" which is one of the words for "Grasshopper". Yup, I wanted to keep in line with the universe and make a bad joke at the same time.**

 **The idea behind him having a robot figure as a transformation device and Super Robot-esque aspects to his costume design was based on my opinion that an additional member of the Akiba team should be a different kind of otaku than the rest. In this case, it was a mecha otaku, which is partially born of my own love for mecha anime.**

 **The idea for the Kabuto armor is based around Kamen Rider's love of form changes. Where the rangers would get additional weapons based on their predecessors, the rider(s) would get armor which would grant them the different abilities / weapons of whatever rider it was based on. Plus it differentiates him further.**

 **Finally, I have to give credit for the name to the TVTropes forums. Someone had an idea for a maid-themed rider that would be in the same universe as the Akibas. If the guy who came up with it is reading this, sorry, but the name was too perfect not to use.**

 **So, if you're planning to write a story like this, I bid you good luck. You're going to need it to wade through the tons of references and other shoutouts that you'd have to make in order for it to match the tone of the series.**


End file.
